


A Sunnydale Interlude

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The interlude is set in School Hard (BTVS), moments before Spike and Buffy will fight on the school ground. Willow and Cordelia are hiding in the janitor closet, praying to survive the night and their lives take a different turn before resuming with the canon created by the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunnydale Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: For Ficbitch82, it was refreshing to see that much eagerness for more Spike/Cordelia work and to A2h for opening your heart to all those ships... Thank you to Christie for the gracious and useful help and to Lysa for the great beta work you did. I couldn't havbe been more satisfied of that first try (in that ship), and it's all thanks to you two.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: This is the prompt that inspired the story you just read. I, of course, welcome all comments and discussions.
> 
> WRITING CATEGORY: The ‘EXCEPT THAT ONE TIME’ writing exploration  
> In this category, inspired by the little snip of dialogue between Spike and Angel, we want to read about a one time deal/relationship between any of our four favorite vamps and another character of BTVS or ATS of your choice.  
> You cannot pair the vamps together, however it doesn’t matter if your pairing is slash or hetero. The couple can be composed of people that could have done the deed or of folks that would never have gone in that direction even if we paid them. You can stay cannon or veer of as long as one of the partners in your couple is Angelus, Darla, Spike, or Dru with their vamp characteristics (no human, no chip, no soul). The setting and context is up to you, the rating too just do not forget to provide the appropriate info in your header.  
> This is a fiction work that can be from 800 to 2800 words. Be specific on your title block and have fun!

A Sunnydale Interlude

_For the Whedonverseandbeyond Sunnytime Awards_

 

Pumping adrenalin appeals to the beast in me. Blood flowing rapidly in young veins and the telling tump-tump of frightened hearts leads me to the storeroom. To their credit, they are silent: not one movement disclosing their location. It doesn’t really matter though. The entire school is still; almost all of the students have left for the day. Silently, I walk up and down the school corridor just checking loose ends before coming back to the closet door. Still no movement: only vibrant blood singing to me.

Grabbing the knob, I yank the door open. Two luscious little Happy Meals cuddled close inside the box, looking terrified at being discovered. Oy! It’s good to be undead. On the left, flaming red hair frames a pale face with beautiful big eyes. On the right, the brunette’s chestnut curls spill around her shoulders, her inviting mouth soft, lush, open in a fearful moue. Recognition hits me; these two are part of the Slayer’s crew.

Now isn’t this quite the dilemma; whom to choose? Eenie, meenie, miney…I know the one. We look at each other and I can feel her fear and surprise. The cries for help echo loudly, a thrill making its way to the base of my spine. I hold a finger to my mouth in the universal sign to hush and fix my gaze on the one whose dark beauty reminds me of my dear Drusilla.

My hand springs out grasping the smaller girl’s neck. Instead of breaking it, I apply just enough pressure to make her pass out. The other beauty is silent, enthralled by my stare; finally she snaps into action, reacting with an efficient kick to my knee. That bloody well almost hurt. In the two seconds I am distracted by her sudden burst of courage she tries to shove past me.

It doesn’t faze me enough to let her escape. I grab her shoulder as she passes by and tug her to my side, quite enjoying the way her curves feel against me. I’m rather happy with my choice. I could kill her now, rip out her throat, drink her down, but there’s no reason to act like an animal. Not when I think of more enjoyable things to do with that body of hers.  
With more speed than she can fathom, I shut the door of the closet. Breaking the knob locks away the little redhead, a tasty treat for later on. Then we are off. I have to pull her along at first, forcing those beautiful legs to keep up with my long strides, the staccato of her high heels sounding along the corridor.

There is no dearth of empty classrooms. I pick one on the left and slam the door with the kick of my boot giving my full attention to the girl in front of me. The room is spacious, blackboards behind me and on my left are still scrawled with dusty chalk; there is a ruler and a penholder on the large teacher’s desk. I let go of her and lean against it while the lost little lamb finds solace in reaching for the comforting and smaller student desks she is accustomed to.

Pretty, is the first word coming into my head. That’s the only thing I can think of to describe her. Pretty. Mine. With a slow pace I start circling. I never thought of the cheerleader as a fighter until now. She was shaken not broken; her posturing says it all. I expected the usual reaction, frightened dimwit girl screams and attempts to flee. This one is silent and obviously not dumb enough to run again.

The moment is almost whimsical. The quiet awkwardness is perfect for what I have in mind. I can’t wait for the fun to start. I come down the aisle between two rows of desks and approach her from behind. Bringing my hand to her hair I thread my fingers through the silky strands, pushing a lock behind her ear. Except for the initial jerk at my touch she stands still, eyes flaring defiantly, a little surprised at my gentility. Facing her, I now take the time to admire her classical features, the patrician nose, the almond shape of her eyes, and the essence of her soul in the bright, unfaltering gaze that stares up at me. It is that which makes me back up a step, instinctively retreating even though I am the one with the power here.  
You could see in that potent gaze her desire to fight back, break my nuts. That won’t happen sweetheart I promise myself, only a pace away.

"You know that I am going to scream, don't you?" she says boldly.

Her voice is really sweet, no shrills in it. I like that; a lot.

"You know that I will enjoy it, don't you?" I reply with a short rasp.

“Think about it, cheerleader. There is no one here to defend you. Do what I want and I’ll let you live. As long as you make it worth my while…”  
I’m not sure if that is the truth or a lie, but I am keen for a little cooperation.

“Why not cut to the chase and give me a taste of that sweet little cheerleader blood?”

Convincing or not, it doesn’t matter. I don’t care one way or the other. Besides, I still have things to get done tonight, killing the Slayer being the one matter topping the list. Not that much time left this evening so I need to get things going.

Enjoying my opportunities doesn’t make me less of an amoral monster. I hop up on the desk and drop the pretense that she has any option. “Come.” It’s a simple command I expect her to follow. After a pause, causing me to wonder if she is going to defy me just to show she can, she actually steps up and reaches for the lapels of my leather coat.

“What is it about vamps and leather?” she asks as though we’re havin’ tea.

This is not a bloody social conversation kitten. “What’s up with the red fuck-me pumps? Are you going for the vamp bait look?” She might just as well go around screaming ‘victim here’. I don’t really want an answer.

Reaching for her trim waist I smooth a wrinkle with my thumb, placing a proprietary hand on the right. She’s truly a beauty dressed to kill. The thought makes me grin. I can’t imagine anything more appropriate, or more delectable. “Let’s have a kiss, luv.”

Cordelia hesitates in her answer but anger wins. "You really are a jerk, Spike! Go ahead. Try to kiss me but don't hope for an instant that I'll enjoy it!"

I’m not goin’ to wait for a better invitation. My hold is a little rough but I am eager to taste this appealing morsel. Leashing my anticipation however, I raise slowly her chin and pay no heed to the fiery gaze trying to burn a hole in my forehead. The saucy beauty is afraid to look at me, how reassuring. I smile my most sexy smile, the curving of the lips barely covering the elongated fangs. I deposit a light kiss on her upturned nose, a relief to know that I can hold myself in check.

 

~*~*~*~

 

My nose! That’s the lamest move imaginable. My inner rant comes to a harsh stop when that exotic and unfamiliar mouth lets a pink and muscled tongue do the talking. The swift lick on the corner of my top lip creates a soothing tickle and a tremor goes through me. With a hard snap I grind my teeth even more. The slick lick turns into a wet probing, his tongue extending towards the thin red outline of my painted lips before retreating sensually in that delicious mouth.

Delicious? Cor’, restrain yourself, fast! Now is probably the perfect time to panic. No, now would be the time to be levelheaded if I am to survive this surreal interaction. The point though is who would have thought that evil undead could look so appetizing. First Angel, now Spike, I am so going to develop an unhealthy interest in these soulless demons. His eyes are so mischievous! Oh no, Cordelia Chase, get a freakin’ grip! Evil here! Gorgeous creature of the night…

I rush back to the present with a slight gasp for breath and feel the invasion of his tongue before my mind even remotely registers that Spike is now French kissing me.

His left hand is still holding my hip, hardly touching me while the right one is lost in my heavy curls forcing me to incline my head at the perfect angle for his skilled violation of my mouth. Avoiding my tongue, he pays a visit to the gum surface, slightly tickling me until he finds the perfect way to titillate the hollow of my cheeks, then my slippery and hot mouth in its entirety.

Quite the dish! I can’t believe how good this kiss is, how good it makes me feel. My hands reach up and follow the line of his strong jaw, shape those perfect ear shells, get lost in the bleached locks. I tumble on the sensations coursing through my rushing blood.  
Oh yeah. That is an assault I could not avoid, now that I remember my dire need to breathe. The best course of action might as well be: surrender.

Oh lord, if I am going to make a point, now would be a great time to react. I throw myself into the kiss with a vengeance. Our tongues clash with the shifting of our positions; recoils and strikes are an equal part of our joust. Spike met his match and it is flattering to see him falter. He cannot dominate the kiss anymore but he is giving it as much as he is getting it, and I lose myself. The firework ends when I pull away for breath. Amazingly, Spike seems as dazed as I am.

"Aren't you the spitfire?" he manages to exclaim and laughs as I come out of the trance enough to get back some of my senses.

“I am just out of your league Spike, and I decided to enlighten you; that’s all,” I answered with as much aplomb as I could muster.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The princess was going to be surprised because I, like my Sires, love a good challenge. My hands are now framing her narrow rib cage, thumbs creating an odd pattern on the firm skin of her stomach. With the unyielding intention of resisting me, she is strengthening every muscles of her body to match the resolve of her mind and manages to keep her body unmoved, supported by the steel psyche evolving from an upbringing on the hell mouth.

That is fine by me anyway, so I lower my face to nuzzle in her hair, to suck her cute earlobe, to kiss the slender column of her neck, to lick the enticing line of her cleavage. She stays impassive. With a small bite on a pert nipple I cause another shudder in her young body, but I want a quake. And so, I reach for the second nipple already poking through the layers of clothing. Life is so good for Ol' Spike.

Now my hands are on her lush bottom, coaxing her whole body to follow my form while offering her upper part to my hungry feasting. My arousal is callously poking at her thigh testing her determination. My right hand leaves its position and comes to fumble with her bra, a moment later a freed breast appears above the line of the top. To sensors this would be obscene; to me it is a darn sexy sight instead. My hand, my mouth, my hardness all want to share that unbound spot.

What's a vamp to do? Control, just take it slowly Spike, you can have it all, in time. I can’t believe I am reduced to exhort myself to calm down. Not good for a Master vamp; hell, Angelus would have a field day if he knew.

 

~*~*~*~

 

A groan emerges, answered by a moan. It is going to be much more difficult than either of us anticipates. Gosh, even his cockiness adds to the sensual and dangerous appeal he oozes. His thorough touch renders me powerless and ready for more of the dizzying experience. I am torn between my own desires and the need to flee. I quite hope that Spike is trustworthy and would not kill me. If he must, then let’s enjoy this at last.

 

Somehow, tattered clothes are accumulating at our feet. Pale muscles are cradling my tanned skin; our lithe and athletic bodies are exploring their flexibility as imagination isn't stretched anymore and new pleasures are discovered.

I can’t remember falling so hard before. Not just because a guy is sexy, or can kiss, or is so damn hot. I think I already said that. Truth is truth. The vamp is h.o.t. with a capital HOT in a way that makes me shudder. There isn’t a part of my body not overloading, from my failing knees to the missing beats of my heart, or even the blaze spreading from the pit of my sex and rippling through my taught abdomen.

 

~*~*~*~

 

I was in heaven, yes the one for dutiful vampires. Enduring life with Angelus and Darla, their cruelty towards Dru and me was just a test, and here is my reward: lush, virgin and eager.

The desktop is clean and mostly empty; I spin with her in my arms and lower her panty covered ass onto it. Laying her body flat, then kissing it, molding it does not seem enough. I need to be inside, now!

Cordelia is quite fetching! I want her to be as lost as I feel, in a place where nothing else matters except my branding touches on her smoldering skin. It shouldn't be possible to resist, maybe she doubts as well this frightening lack of control? But control isn't something we can reclaim anymore; a deep compulsion to be joined is imprinting itself on our fried brains instead.

In a frenzy of movement, a crack is heard, rustling, feet bumping on hard surfaces and suddenly a hard thrust brings me inside of her creamy and needy heart. I was barely in and that is the most delicious pain in the world.

“Spike,” Cordelia whispers, stretched but unfulfilled she wants and dreads having all of me for sure.

I feel her fluttering contractions all the way to my balls. Bollocks, I have to start moving! I wish I could but in reality I just couldn't remember 'slow' anymore. I push in, harder than I intend to and am stopped by her maidenhood; such a flimsy protection against my thrusts, such a powerful protection against my will.

I pull out and settle down a bit. French kissing the luscious cheerleader, I wait until her body betrays her and she starts undulating underneath me. The feeling is overwhelming. My arms are caging her but my hands are free to caress her and abruptly she impales herself on my shaft. I jerk as violently as she does and the bloody barrier is finally a thing of the past. My sense heightens; fangs grazing her neck divert her attention while I embed myself all the way in.

Her sharp cry seduces my vamp features forth, oh the pleasure! She freezes for an instant, I don't and simply retreat. Changing the angle I come back with a slow and long stroke meant to soothe her distressed body; it works.

The blood, her own deceitful secretions, my pre-cum all make it easy to glide in and out and her body comes back to life, matches mine even, and is discovering a new joy each time I hit that special spot that can bring you straight to ecstasy. None of us can resist that call, and here I am spilling my seed in shuddering movements while holding her as if she is the most precious of my possessions, close to my non-beating heart.

I finally stand up, still embracing her and seat her on the edge of the desk. I have to dress her, like I would do with Dru’s dolls; I stay naked. Once ready, I guide her to the room cupboard and strongly invite or is it order her to stay quietly there until I can come and safely get her out from the vamp infested school grounds. I definitively made up my mind, no dying for either of us tonight.

Around us, every place is a minefield with the vamps I set loose and the slayer trying to decimate the lot but I promise to see that she is safe and sound from the planned mayhem.

I love the longing and perplexed look she is giving me. I let her take in the sight of my body, it’s stance, it’s sheen. After all, tonight, I made her a woman, and she lives to tell the tale. There are unshed tears in her eyes and I cannot make out all the feelings that bring them here but it makes her gaze even more luminous. I recognize that her mind is probably in shambles and I feel a small pinch in my chest seeing her seat herself at the bottom of the room closet and cradling her knees. She is surely praying to be safe and far from this place.

I manage to get dressed and after a last look to the room and the closet door in the back, I rush in the hallway at the same time as Buffy, the soon ex-vampire slayer skids on the slick tiles and comes to a halt in from of me.

 

*~*

End of the interlude. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered this great Spike oriented archive with a listing of all known C/S fics the owner could find. if you are inspired or have submissions to make please check this link: http://www.layout-whore.com/cb_lay.htm
> 
> Feedback: Would love some, heck I may even send some virtual chocolate or whiskey your way if it will help...
> 
>  
> 
> The story can be found here: http://cordy69.livejournal.com/1463.html


End file.
